Opium, Opium
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Sept fois John Watson et Sherlock Holmes se sont arrêtés dans cette fumerie du Sud de Londres, dont l'entrée est éclairée par la lanterne rouge. Sept fois fois où, au fil des années, l'opium les a guidé à travers une vie tour à tour injuste, fantastique, absurde et hors de contrôle.


**Note : **Hello à toutes et à tous ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente l'OS écrit pour mon amie et bêta** Nathdawn**, qui m'accompagne depuis le début sur ce site et à qui je dois beaucoup, beaucoup. C'est également l'occasion de me plonger à nouveau dans l'univers des films Sherlock Holmes et ça, c'est toujours un plaisir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et serai ravie d'avoir vos impressions :)  
**Rating :** T (mention d'usage de drogues).  
**Bêta : Kathleen-Holson.**

* * *

Cela n'était pas vraiment mal. Bien sûr, d'aucun dirait que cela n'était pas particulièrement bien non plus. Mais c'était notre réalité et cela, personne ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever.

Cela s'était passé pour la première fois un dimanche pluvieux, froid, triste. L'enquête que nous venions de régler m'avait laissé un goût amer, la sensation terrible de l'iniquité, que j'exécrais comme le plus perfide des poisons, envahissant ma bouche pâteuse d'avoir retenu des mots qui n'auraient rien pu faire pour prévenir la femme que nous avions arrêtée, d'être envoyée en prison. C'est d'une tristesse indéniable, mais alors que j'écris ces mots, je suis bien incapable de me rappeler de son nom. J'ai oublié les lettres, l'âge. Je me souviens des traits, des cris. Elle était domestique pour une famille d'aristocrates du Sud de Londres où elle avait passé la majorité de ses années. Ses joues, constellées de tâches de rousseur rappelait au commun des mortels les nuits d'été claires, où les rêvent se perdent dans les étoiles. Nul doute que c'était sa beauté qui avait attiré à elle un compte voisin et proche de la famille.

La relation avait été consentante, courte et discrète. Jusqu'à ce que son ventre s'exprime de la manière la plus voyante qu'il soit et que le scandale éclate. Les petites gens n'ont pas le droit de faillir. Les femmes elles, n'ont pas le droit d'aimer à leur guise. Alors, elle avait été licenciée, chassée. Lors de l'enquête, nous l'avions retrouvée dans un taudis infâme au bord de la Tamise, où elle élevait seule son petit garçon. _Thomas_. Âgé d'un an à peine, il avait plus de dents que de petits pains dans son écuelle.

On était venu lui enlever le fruit de ses entrailles. La mère du comte avait été déposée par un fiacre et seule, elle s'était rendue jusqu'à la domestique. Dans ce malheur, j'ai toujours souri en pensant aux talons de la comtesse se salir de boue sur le chemin miteux qui conduisait à l'abri insalubre. Holmes m'a souvent parlé de sa vision des femmes, terriblement misogyne et extrêmement arrêtée ; selon lui, la gente féminine n'était peuplée que de créatures sans réel dynamisme ou conséquence sur le court de la vie réelle. Pourtant, c'est dans sa cabane faite de planches humides que la jeune femme s'était défendue pour empêcher son aînée de prendre son enfant. Les femmes blessées ont les pires armes sur terre : leur désespoir. Il avait suffit d'une bousculade et d'une seule marche, pour que la nuque de la comtesse se torde une dernière fois dans un craquement funeste.

L'accident était évident, la préméditation absurde. Mais ce sont autour de ses poignets fins que j'avais contemplé, impuissant, les menottes de Scotland Yard se refermer. La brigade policière, toute vêtue de noir, avait des airs de croque-mort. Et cela était bien sûr l'écho triste de la sentence que la justice lui rendrait quelques semaines plus tard.

Marchant sur les pavés disloqués, je pensais avec amertume à son absence de rang et à la tournure bien différent qu'aurait pu prendre cette histoire si la pauvre fille avait ne serait-ce qu'un nom ou qu'une bague à son annulaire. Malgré la froideur humaine incontestable de mon ami, il n'en demeurait pas moins lui aussi silencieux. Peut-être voulait-il respecter mon envie de calme. J'en doute. Toujours est-il que j'avais profité de cette accalmie passagère dans son moral changeant pour prier intérieurement.

Au détour d'une allée, attirés par une lanterne rougie par le verre teint qui l'entourait, nous nous arrêtâmes au numéro 4, désireux de réchauffer nos vieux os et de boire un remontant qui nettoierait ma bouche de tous les sentiments tus que j'accumulais. Nous entrâmes alors dans une entrée si petite, qu'il aurait simplement fallu qu'une quatrième personne n'arrive pour que nous étouffions. Il y régnait une ambiance étrange, la chaleur des environs nous opprima en quelques instants. Il y avait sur notre gauche un tout petit comptoir, où une femme d'origine asiatique, les ongles si rouges et si longs qu'elle semblait ne pas pouvoir utiliser un porte-plume, nous accueillit avec une politesse distinguée qui nous fit oublier sur le champ l'ambiance morne et humide de la petite rue.

Autour de nos visages tournoyait une fumée légère, d'un blanc plus opaque que les simples vapeurs provoquées par la cigarette. Il était évident que nous nous étions trouvés par hasard dans une fumerie d'opium. Ces lieux étaient à la mode depuis un peu plus d'un an et si quelques campements de gitans proposaient, pour les bourses les plus faibles, de pouvoir s'allonger quelques heures contre un nombre de pièces ridicule, des établissements de renoms à la délicate retenue, fleurissaient un peu partout dans la capitale, pour proposer aux hommes les plus fortunés un moment de repos dans une vie qui se faisait chaque jour un peu plus dure.

Holmes s'était tourné vers moi avec l'innocence d'un gamin qui aurait presque pu me toucher, si je n'avais pas déjà vu les yeux qui me regardaient, injectés de sang d'avoir consommé trop de cocaïne. J'étais le médecin attitré de mon colocataire depuis que celui-ci avait refusé d'aller voir mon confrère le Dr. Kent, pour que celui-ci ne recouse l'entaille profonde sur sa cuisse, excusant son irréfléchie décision sous le prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, ne le voie à moitié nu. La blessure était sale, bien trop profonde pour être ignorée et si les premiers jours, l'envie de crier sur cet insupportable inconscient m'avait plus qu'effleuré l'esprit, je m'étais trouvé bien surpris de l'entendre me demander de le soigner. _Il avait confiance en moi_, m'avait-il dit avec une candeur si surprenante que pendant de longues semaines j'avais ressassé le souvenir de le voir agenouillé près de mon fauteuil, à me demander de l'aide.

Je n'avais eu réellement que faire de le voir à moitié nu, moi qui avait vu de bien pires horreurs pendant mon séjour dans les Indes. Je l'avais recousu, avait tenu sa main lorsque je le pouvais et lui avait administré plus de scotch qu'il n'en fallait, pour l'abrutir sans pudeur. Dès lors, j'avais commencé à suivre son état, lui procurer quelques remèdes lorsque celui-ci se plaignait de migraines que rien ne semblait calmer et avait définitivement mis un terme à sa consommation ponctuelle de cocaïne.

Bien sûr, médecin de formation, j'ai toujours été parfaitement conscient des risques d'accoutumance que l'opium présente - lorsque celui-ci est consommé à fortes doses. Mais à ce moment-là, au numéro quatre d'une rue dont je ne connaissais le nom, une envie dont je n'essayerai pas de taire le caractère égoïste, me poussa à donner veste et chapeau, avant d'inciter mon ami à faire de même d'un coup de tête. Nous avions terriblement besoin de calme et fumer quelques instants nous offrait cette possibilité.

La femme s'inclina et prit nos affaires qu'elle fit disparaitre dans un cagibi dont je ne vis la contenance et un _boy_, court et fin, affublé d'une petite moustache parfaitement taillée, vint nous trouver pour nous conduire. Il poussa une lourde porte en bois aux motifs arabisants, qui me rappelèrent avec causticité mon temps dans l'armée, et nous entraina dans un large salon couvert d'un tapis aux dimensions hors-normes où des coussins, des couvertures et des peaux d'animaux jonchaient le sol dans un bric-à-brac esthétique malgré la totale disparité des styles. L'endroit, malgré les chandeliers dorés à l'or fin, me rappelait le monde gitan et sa façon osée de récupérer de-ci de-là toutes sortes de meubles et œuvres de décoration, ce qui n'était pas dans nos habitudes de bons anglais.

L'homme nous présenta au bout de l'immense salle (que je remarquais être en réalité couverte d'une verrière), deux banquettes épaisses, où nous nous installâmes comme si nous prenions place dans les nuages au-dessus de nos têtes. Sur la petite table basse, bien plus haute maintenant que nous étions quasiment assis à même le sol, se tenait déjà quelques éléments pour la préparation de ce qui allait suivre. L'opérateur nous fit alors signe de nous étendre, ce que nous fîmes. Il était bien plus jeune que nous, à la vue de son aisance à se mettre rapidement à genoux, sans faire grincer ses os. Il se recueillit près de mon ami et se mit à préparer la substance qui avait amené les gentlemen tout autour de nous dans un état de demi-sommeil que nous jalousions comme deux hommes qui n'avaient reçu aucune éducation. La pipe une fois prête, il la présenta comme une offrande à mon ami qui ferma les yeux avant de porter l'embout à ses lèvres. Il inspira longuement, emplissant ses poumons, faisant bouger sa cage thoracique comme si celle-ci tentait de s'envoler. Allongé sur son flanc tout comme lui, on me présenta enfin la pipe, sur laquelle je tirai avec délectation. J'avais déjà consommé ce produit, lors de ma rémission suite à l'opération de mon épaule mais allongé ainsi, accompagné de mon ami, pour la première fois je compris le véritable intérêt de ce genre d'endroit.

Je me souviens avoir regardé la salle enveloppée d'une tendre brume dans laquelle je me sentais bientôt flotter. Mon cœur semblait calmer son rythme fou que j'avais parfois moi-même du mal à suivre. Mes yeux se fermaient avec plus de paresse et se rouvraient avec semblait-il encore moins d'envie. Le tissu sur lequel ma joue était couchée avait une sensation bizarre, je n'étais pas sûr de l'aimer ou non, aussi, pour tenter de trouver une réponse à cette question qui m'obnubilait, je passais mes doigts longuement dessus, ressentant chaque fil d'or contre mon épiderme comme un présent du ciel que j'aurai été bien fou de partager.

Les sentiments qui avaient suivi me sont aujourd'hui trop flous pour que je puisse les coucher sur papier. Nous y restâmes une bonne partie de la nuit. Pas un mot ne fut échangé ce soir là. Il n'y en avait pas pour exprimer ce que nous avions vécu, ou du moins, je ne les connaissais pas. Nous rentrâmes d'un pas léger dans le silence merveilleux des sensations éphémères que nous expiions à chaque souffle et alors que, couché dans mon lit du deuxième étage du 221B Baker Street, je sentais le tissu de mon coussin contre ma joue avec bien moins de ferveur, je fermai mes yeux sur la confortable pensée que nous retournerions au numéro quatre de la rue mystérieuse lorsque le besoin se fera à nouveau ressentir.

* * *

La deuxième fois que nous entrâmes au numéro quatre de la rue dont nous ne cherchions même plus à connaître le nom, nous étions en plein été et Londres accueillait une foire internationale d'inventions en tout genre qui avait amenée avec elle toutes sortes de nationalités. Marcher dans la capitale promettait une promenade légère où les oreilles des londoniens étaient flattées par des langues de tous horizons, rythmées par des sonorités que la plupart d'entre nous n'avaient jamais entendu.

Les affaires étaient plus calmes ou alors incroyablement simples pour mon colocataire qui les réglait si vite qu'il semblait qu'il eut été capable de les prédire avant même qu'elles ne se passent. Nous profitions de ces _vacances_ pour découvrir les inventions présentées un peu partout, la majorité dans les parcs puisque les objets volants semblaient être à la mode en cette année 1892. Alors que nous rentrions du Battersea Park où nous avions pu assister au décollage (raté) d'une sorte d'avion à deux étages, nous nous trouvâmes par hasard à la naissance de la ruelle que nous avions visité il y avait cinq mois de ça. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, le soleil à son zénith caressait nos peaux d'une morsure insistante.

Lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau aux soins de la fumerie, nous reconnûmes sans mal la même femme qui nous avait accueilli lors de notre première visite. La salle principale était néanmoins presque vide, seuls quelques hommes plus âgés que nous étaient allongés sur leur flanc, certains somnolant déjà, d'autres à peine installés feuilletaient les journaux du jour.

Nous nous installâmes au centre de la pièce, derrière une plante aux larges feuilles exotiques que mon ami inspecta avec intérêt. La verrière était si haute et tant de ses fenêtres étaient ouvertes, qu'il faisait bien plus frais qu'au-dehors. Je retirai néanmoins mon veston et mes bretelles pour me mettre à l'aise alors que mon ami avait remonté les manches de sa chemise que je découvrais bien peu propre. Nous nous sourîmes un instant et nous allongeâmes dans un amas de coussin encore plus confortables que lors notre première venue.

Le temps passa plus longtemps, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon corps qui supportait bien mal les températures de ce mois d'été. Peu de gentlemen rentrèrent par la suite dans ce paradis perdu où mes tracas semblaient devenir aussi palpables que la fumée qui nous entourait. Tout était plus lent. Plus simple, peut-être. Il n'est pas vraiment utile de taire aujourd'hui le plaisir que cette seconde visite me procura. Si nous nous étions réfugiés dans ce nid fait d'opium et de coussin remplis de plumes d'oies, le jour où nous avions vu l'arrestation violente de la jeune domestique, le plaisir de venir fumer alors que nos âmes étaient en paix était bien plus exaltant.

Nous restâmes de longues heures, côte à côte, à nous pencher vers la pipe que nous partagions de temps à autre, avant que je ne me décide à me retourner. Derrière moi, à un mètre à peine, était allongé mon ami, dans une position d'extrême bien-être qui me toucha si fort que mon cœur loupa un battement. Étendu de tout son long sur des coussins couverts d'un satin orange, sa main droite était posée sur son ventre, qui se levait avec élégance au rythme de sa respiration lente et profonde. Sa main gauche quant à elle était reposée près de son visage assoupi. Avant ce jour, je n'avais jamais vu Sherlock Holmes dormir. Il paraissait si tranquille, si jeune. Avais-je moi aussi le poids des années qui quittait mes traits lorsque ma raison me lâchait au profit du sommeil ? Je n'en avais bien évidemment pas la moindre idée.

La notion du temps qui passait me faisait bien défaut, aussi je ne saurai dire combien de secondes, de minutes ou de siècles l'ai-je observé ainsi, sans un bruit, sans un but. Sa chevelure sombre contrastait avec majesté contre la fumée opaque qui nous entourait. Ainsi caché derrière une barrière vaporeuse, j'avais l'audace de croire que pour un instant, nous étions seuls au monde.

* * *

Le mois de novembre 1894 fut d'une violence que rarement je n'avais eu à faire face. L'épidémie de grippe virulente qui avait rempli mon cabinet au-delà du possible ne prit que quelques jours avant de me contaminer à mon tour. Ainsi, durant près de trois semaines je dus rester couché dans le lit de mon colocataire (pour ainsi prémunir Mrs. Hudson de monter un étage supplémentaire, elle qui fut mon ange gardien et ma cuisinière attitrée même si je n'arrivais que très peu à manger). Holmes avait posé un lit de fortune dans le salon, bien qu'il passât le plus clair de son temps à mon chevet, même si (aussi faible que je fusse), je lui ordonnais de ne pas s'approcher pour éviter la contagion.

Ce fut l'occasion de l'obliger à se laver les mains plusieurs fois par jour et pour lui d'inventer un masque couvert de remèdes qu'il portait face à sa bouche lorsqu'il venait me voir. Il en confectionna un pour Mrs. Hudson qui, malgré ses critiques envers cette invention bien peu esthétique, le porta sans oser avouer que cela était d'une ingéniosité folle.

Lorsque la fièvre me quitta enfin, je fus à nouveau capable de me lever, non sans l'aide de ma canne. J'étais si affaibli que je ne reconnaissais plus mon propre corps. Je n'étais pas plus attirant qu'un squelette, ma peau était devenue d'une blancheur détestable et dès 17h j'étais empreint à une virulente fatigue qui me suivit des jours durant.

Holmes m'accompagnait lors de balades courtes autour de notre quartier, puisque mon confrère, le Dr. Kent m'avait conseillé d'encore me reposer. Mon colocataire m'avait certifié qu'aucune enquête criminelle ne réclamait mon attention. Bien sûr, cela était un mensonge, mais touché par sa considération altruiste et de toute façon trop affaibli, j'avais feint de le croire.

Un après-midi, Holmes nous commanda un fiacre qui nous amena à la fumerie que nous avions délaissée pendant deux ans. J'étais touché qu'il ait pensé à m'emmener dans un tel endroit, qui saurait pour sûr me donner tout le repos nécessaire. À l'intérieur, la femme de l'accueil sembla nous reconnaitre (même si je pense fortement qu'elle fut plus à même de se souvenir de mon comparse qui n'avait pas changé, contrairement à mon faciès qui paraissait avoir pris dix ans). Il demanda cette fois à notre opérateur (un différent des précédentes fois, cependant) de nous conduire dans une des cabines qui entouraient le salon. Il y avait une vingtaine d'alcôves, dont certaines étaient terriblement bien cachées et d'autres fermées par des portes à moucharabieh. Celle où nous fûmes amenés donnait directement sur la petite fontaine du fond de la pièce. L'endroit était couvert de teintures et de longs rideaux qui pendaient du plafond. On s'installa sur l'immense banquette, bien plus haute et épaisse que celles posées à même le sol, et nous installâmes côte à côte en attendant que notre pipe ne soit prête.

La situation me rappela avec une certaine tristesse les longues journées passées sur le lit que Holmes m'avait cédé, mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier pouvait rester près de moi. Cela suffit à taire mon chagrin idiot.

Je fus le premier à pouvoir profiter de la pipe. La première bouffée était toujours la plus forte, la plus agréable. Je ressentis un plaisir indéniable à inspirer avec force l'opium qui me procurait une euphorie instantanée quoi que de très courte durée. Comme conseillé par notre _boy_, je m'allongeai par la suite sur mon flanc et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je vis mon colocataire en faire de même. Nous nous faisions face et si la proximité avec Holmes ne m'avait jamais dérangé, je me sentais néanmoins bien peu méritant de recevoir ses yeux sur mon visage amaigri.

« Watson. », m'appela-t-il d'une voix lointaine, « Vous n'êtes plus contagieux ? »

« Non. », le rassurai-je d'un sourire.

Lentement, il leva une main qu'il vint poser sur la mienne. Sa peau était chaude, bien plus chaude que la mienne, aussi je souris sous le contact dont je ne voulais me défaire.

« J'ai voulu faire ça tout le long de votre maladie. », murmura-t-il, ses yeux déjà refermés.

Fermant les miens, je m'endormis, le corps réchauffé d'un feu nouveau.

* * *

Quatre ans que Mary et moi étions mariés, quatre ans que Holmes avait disparu dans une chute sans fin, emportant avec lui ma raison. Dans la maison de Covent Garden où ma femme et moi vivions, pas l'ombre d'un berceau ne venait garnir la chambre du premier étage que nous avions aménagé il y avait des mois de ça. Nous essayions pourtant, et avions même rencontré chacun un docteur spécialisé mais la fortune ne semblait pas décidée à nous laisser procréer.

J'avais lu une revue médicale qui parlait de nouvelles théories (engendrées sans nul doute par la psycho-analyse de l'allemand Freud), émettant l'idée incongrue qu'un mal-être ou qu'une dépression pouvait empêcher le mieux bâti des hommes à engendrer la vie. Mary était une femme douce et terriblement gaie, aussi, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que j'étais le problème, moi dont toute joie de vivre était semblait-il restée en Suisse.

Au bout d'une énième visite chez le médecin où elle revint pour m'annoncer qu'elle n'était toujours pas enceinte, je me permis pour la première fois une sortie seul dans la capitale embrumée, à l'image de mon esprit. Dans le fiacre, je décris avec mal la rue où je voulais aller, sans en connaître le nom précis. Le chauffeur, sans doute habitué d'y amener des hommes de mon calibre (ce qui m'énerva instantanément à l'idée que mon lieu de perdition favori soit prit d'assaut par une foule impénétrable), m'y amena dans un silence bien venu.

À l'intérieur de la fumerie, rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'est l'installation d'une nouvelle fontaine au centre de la pièce et d'une multitude de plantes bien plus vivantes que mon ancien colocataire. Terriblement affaibli par cette idée que j'avais cru bonne, je me trouvais bien dépourvu de revenir sur les traces de ce qui fut un jour notre sanctuaire.

Contre quelques pièces qui se firent nécessaires, je parvins à demander à mon opérateur de m'emmener dans la petite cabine que mon ami et moi avions réservé il y avait des années de ça. Allongé sur mon flanc droit, la pipe à la bouche, je fumais seul, le cœur plein d'un vide que je ne savais plus comment remplir. L'opium se chargea du reste et me fit doucement halluciner de sensations abstraites qui tordirent mon ventre et firent mouiller mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'image chimérique d'un homme ressemblant à mon compagnon ne paraisse au pied de la banquette. L'homme s'était arrêté pour consulter sa montre et si ses traits s'apparentaient grossièrement à ceux de Holmes, sans honte je me permis de le regarder, pour me donner l'illusion pernicieuse qu'il était encore en vie.

Mais pour la première fois ce soir là, couché dans mon lit de Covent Garden, je ne rêvai pas d'un corps qui chute.

* * *

Les fleurs que j'avais remplacées sur la tombe de mon épouse avaient fanées semblait-il avec plus de rapidité que les précédentes. Accompagné de Mrs. Hudson et de Holmes, j'étais venu me recueillir pour le troisième anniversaire de sa mort. Le cimetière s'était considérablement rempli et nous ne pouvions désormais venir sans rencontrer une dizaine de familles cachées derrière leurs mouchoirs humides.

Nous rentrâmes tous trois à Baker Street dans la voiture que Holmes avait trafiqué plus par ennui que par réelle envie, mais seule notre logeuse en descendit. Lorsque nous rentrions du cimetière, j'étais toujours victime d'une envie morbide de passer devant mon ancienne maison de Covent Garden, que les nouveaux locataires avaient totalement redécoré à leur guise. Cette année-là, m'endormant, brinquebalé dans l'étrange moyen de locomotion, mon colocataire ne me réveilla pas à l'angle de la rue fleurie que je connaissais par cœur, mais garé dans un quartier bien loin de ce que je connaissais. Seule la lanterne rouge me rappela mes anciens démons.

Bien sûr, tout cela est trop loin maintenant pour que je ne me rappelle de mes mots mais je me souviens avoir crié si fort qu'un agent de la circulation était venu nous voir, persuadé que j'étais saoul. Bien sûr, je ne l'étais pas, j'étais simplement terriblement furieux contre mon ami de n'avoir pas respecté mon besoin de recueillement.

« Il suffit, Watson, je ne vous emmènerai pas à Covent Garden. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela vous attriste et je ne peux supporter de vous voir pleurer. »

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de répondre à cela. Lorsque nous laissâmes nos manteaux à l'entrée, nous remarquâmes que la femme avait changé. Elle était plus jeune, plus jolie je crois, mais cela nous avait bêtement attristés. Nous fûmes amenés par deux congaïes dans le salon principal où les lumières avaient été éteintes au profit de bougies qui emplissait l'endroit d'un air sacré qui toucha mon âme de fervent croyant. Nous choisîmes d'un commun accord une loge fermable grâce à d'épais rideaux verts, foncés comme les plus merveilleuses des abysses.

Assis, le dos soutenu par le mur contre lequel j'étais affalé, je remontais ma deuxième manche avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Il faisait une chaleur oppressante et la forte dose d'opium qui nous avait été confiée ne faisait qu'amplifier cette sensation. Face à moi, assis de la même façon, mon compagnon reposa la pipe sur laquelle il venait de longuement tirer et ferma les yeux en la posant contre son ventre, comme un enfant serrerait son ourson favori.

Je repensai avec émoi à cette visite que nous avions faite en été, où je l'avais vu pour la première fois dormir. J'étais aujourd'hui un autre homme et lui aussi. Holmes avait eu le cœur brisé par une femme qui lui prouva de la pire des façons qu'il était mortel. J'avais vu Mrs. Adler s'approcher, ramper comme un serpent dans nos vies, sortir ses crocs si nacrés qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec de la porcelaine, avant de les enfoncer dans le corps de mon ami où elle laissa un poison putride s'y installer. Elle lui avait montré l'amour avant de le lui arracher de son corps comme elle lui aurait arraché le cœur.

Longtemps, suite à l'affaire où nous dûmes la côtoyer, je vis Holmes perdu dans ses pensées, debout près de la fenêtre du salon, et s'il me disait qu'il attendait un colis lorsqu'il agissait ainsi, je savais pertinemment qu'il espérait en réalité la voir revenir. Mais la Femme avait disparu aux Amériques et de nous deux, j'étais le seul à réellement recommencer à vivre depuis ce départ.

Ainsi endormi, il semblait si loin désormais de ce drame dont il se remettait enfin. Je me levai avec lenteur, les gestes groggy d'avoir fumé, et avançant maladroitement sur l'immense banquette, je fermai un à un les lourds rideaux. Le petit lustre accroché au-dessus de nos têtes fut désormais notre seule source de lumière. Les ombres tranchaient comme des couperets dans la loge envahie par la fumée et la lumière, presque orange, éclairait le visage de mon comparse d'une lueur qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'aurore.

_C'était_ l'aurore. L'aurore d'un nouveau jour dans ma vie emplie par l'obscurité. Lentement, avançant à quatre pattes contre les fourrures et les coussins, je me rapprochai de son corps. Il n'était pas pleinement endormi mais il n'était pas pleinement réveillé malgré tout. Je me penchai vers son visage paisible et alors que j'étais si prêt que mes cils frottèrent sa joue, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient sèches, les miennes aussi, je n'en ressentis que plus de plaisir. Il garda sa bouche fermée mais la pinça presque imperceptiblement pour me répondre. Si je ne savais pas réellement dans quel but j'avais agi, j'avais désormais la certitude que nous nous embrassions. Je tournai un peu plus ma tête pour détendre ma nuque et embrassai à nouveau sa bouche, si belle lorsqu'elle était fermée.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la glissa à peine sur mon dos. Nos baisers vieillissaient, ils semblaient prendre des siècles tant nous en décomposions chaque mouvement. Pourtant, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi ancré dans le présent.

* * *

Les mois qui suivirent cette visite furent remplis de tant d'enquêtes que je ne pus me résoudre à toutes les écrire, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Il y eut des histoires de chiens, de tireurs d'élite, de méchants diaboliques et de vols de joyaux nationaux. Je fréquentais durant le printemps de l'année 1904 une institutrice que je pensais épouser, avant que l'ennui ne s'installe entre nous et que nous décidions d'un commun accord de ne pas continuer cette relation sans avenir.

Mrs. Hudson fut victime de sa première attaque du cœur qui la laissa muette une semaine durant laquelle ni moi, ni Holmes ne quitta son chevet. Par miracle, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole et ses cris envahirent à nouveau Baker Street, en écho à ceux du détective.

Nous nous rendîmes à la fumerie du numéro quatre pour fêter l'arrestation de Sebastian Moran, le bras droit de notre pire ennemi, alors que nous le pourchassions depuis des années. Il était promis à finir avec une corde autour du cou et si je n'avais jamais été un partisan de la peine de mort, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me réjouis de pouvoir déclarer l'heure du décès d'un homme.

À la fumerie, on avait installé un piano sur lequel jouait un homme grand et fin. Il semblait improviser, ce qui plaisait particulièrement à mon ami qui préféra s'installer dans le salon principal pour pouvoir admirer l'instrument. Secrètement déçu de n'avoir pas pu me retrouver seul avec lui dans une loge, je fis mine de m'endormir par inadvertance contre son torse, pour écouter son cœur battre comme le métronome qui guidait le musicien. Il avait posé sa main contre ma nuque et de son pouce, il caressea mes cheveux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je luttai toute la soirée contre les effets narcotiques de l'opium pour graver dans ma mémoire le souvenir de nos corps unis.

* * *

De Holmes et moi, je croyais être celui qui quitterait la capitale le premier. Pourtant, lorsque le 221B de Baker Street eut perdu sa propriétaire (le cœur de notre pauvre logeuse ayant définitivement émit son dernier battement fin décembre 1906), mon ami me confia le souhait indomptable de s'installer dans le Sussex, pour poursuivre son étude du monde curieux des abeilles.

Depuis la parution de mes recherches sur les cancers juvéniles (appuyé par l'usage de radium découvert une dizaine d'années plus tôt), je jouissais d'une place importante au _Royal London Hospital_, aussi, bien que tenté par la vie à la campagne, je décidai de rester à la capitale où je pus m'acheter un petit appartement de trois pièces sur Marylebone Road.

Pendant près d'un an et demi Holmes et moi ne nous donnions plus de nouvelles, moi trop occupé par les recherches intensives dans le laboratoire conçu avec l'argent légué par mon ami Mike Stamford et lui sans doute trop obnubilé par son obsession pour les abeilles. Cependant, lorsqu'il sonna chez moi un soir de février, nous nous tombâmes dans les bras et allèrent dans un des restaurants les plus chics que je pouvais maintenant me permettre.

Il mangea avec appétit ce soir là, lui qui avait prit quelques kilos, quoi qu'il en dise. J'avais remarqué avec plaisir sa peau bronzée et n'avait bien sûr pas fait de commentaires sur les rides qui s'étaient multipliées sur son visage. Il était plus beau que jamais et je me rendais compte avec une certaine mélancolie que je n'avais pas été le témoin de cette transformation. Il m'apprit qu'il avait acheté une maison au bord d'une rivière, où il avait installé des ruches. Il me parla longuement de ses découvertes sur les insectes qui me passionnèrent réellement, puis il me confia qu'il avait choisit son intendante sur la ressemblance physique troublante avec Mrs. Hudson, mais que cette dernière était bien trop gentille et ne prenait pas plaisir à lui tenir tête contrairement à notre logeuse, ce qui l'attristait grandement.

Je lui racontai ma nouvelle vie, lui parla de Joséphine, cette journaliste française que je côtoyais depuis quelques mois, qui lui fit me conseiller :

« Mariez-vous avec elle, mon brave. Vous êtes un homme bien et vous ne méritez pas la solitude. Je la vis au quotidien et croyez-moi, je regrette chaque instant que nous avons pu vivre à Baker Street. »

Lorsque nous nous rendîmes à la fumerie ce soir là, bien que nous ne reconnûmes pas un seul membre du personnel, il nous semblait arriver chez nous. Nous déposâmes nos manteaux à l'entrée et nous installâmes dans une loge de laquelle nous avions fermé la porte en bois, faite de moucharabieh, dès que notre opérateur eut finit de préparer notre pipe.

Elle resta toute la soirée sur le plateau en argent.

Ma bouche retrouva son chemin vers celle de mon ami avant même que je ne pense à prendre une inspiration. Je sentais contre ma peau la sienne mal rasée et si le contact me grattait, je n'arrêtai pas une seule seconde de baiser ses lèvres. Nous gardions les yeux fermés, tenant le visage de l'autre entre nos mains. Nous ne tremblions pas. Nous n'avions ni froid, ni peur. Nous étions réunis, enfin.

Sur la banquette où nos corps s'enlacèrent, je repensai sans avoir de contrôle sur mon esprit à la domestique incriminée, à l'installation de la nouvelle fontaine, à la première pipe qui nous fut confiée, à Mrs. Hudson et ses soupes lors de ma terrible maladie, aux déductions de Holmes à Baskerville, à toutes ces fois où je les regardais, sans oser agir.

Nous ne fîmes que nous embrasser ce soir là, longtemps, éperdument. Je le couchais parfois sous moi avant de prendre place à califourchon sur son corps, pour baiser ses lèvres jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle. Parfois, il m'interrompait alors que je lui racontais un cas particulièrement intriguant, pour m'embrasser avec ferveur. Nous n'arrivâmes jamais à nous séparer l'un de l'autre et si plus d'une fois, je sentis mon désir comprimé dans mon pantalon, je sentis le sien avec toute autant de force contre ma jambe lorsque nous nous enlacions.

Ce soir là, Holmes alla dormir chez son frère. Seul dans ma chambre, sur Marylebone Road, je sentais encore sur mes lèvres tous les secrets qu'il y avait déposé.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que j'ai reçu sa dernière lettre. Il me demande si j'ai fini par faire ma demande à Joséphine et me félicite tout de go, avant de m'expliquer dans le détail toutes les preuves qui l'ont amené à penser que je l'avais faite (alors qu'il est à plus de 200 miles de Londres, mais passons).

Ce sont huit pages dans lesquelles il m'écrit ce que je mérite, quel amour elle doit me donner, quel plaisir la vie se doit de m'offrir. Il ne parle que de moi, alors que je meurs d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Cela fait deux ans qu'il n'est pas venu à Londres, deux ans où la capitale a changé, tout comme moi. J'ai rasé ma moustache, les poils blancs qui s'y multipliaient étaient d'une telle impertinence que je ne pouvais plus les supporter. On me dit que cela me rajeunit. Je sais que c'est un mensonge. Mon accident de cheval ne m'a pas prit ma jambe, comme l'avait prédit le vieillissant Dr. Kent, mais il est vrai que j'utilise à nouveau ma canne, pour me soutenir lorsque je reste trop longtemps debout.

J'ai vendu mon appartement sur Marylebone Street. Il est de toute façon plus logique que nous habitions ensemble maintenant que j'ai fini par prendre ma décision.

Cela n'était pas vraiment mal. Bien sûr, d'aucun dirait que cela n'était pas particulièrement bien non plus. Mais c'était notre réalité et cela, personne ne pourra jamais nous l'enlever. Dans ce train où j'écris présentement ces mots, je regarde les champs s'éclairer de la lumière de l'aurore avec délicatesse, le souvenir de la fumerie d'opium plus fort que jamais.

Ici, les arbres semblent plus verts qu'à Londres, le ciel plus clair, l'air plus respirable. J'ai quitté la capitale, les regrets, les souvenirs. Je rejoins le Sussex, les promesses, Holmes.

Dans son jardin où séjournent les ruches près du petit court d'eau, je vois la porte de sa demeure s'ouvrir. Il porte sur son dos la robe de chambre qu'il possédait déjà à Baker Street. Il ne semble pas plus déçu que ça que de s'être trompé dans sa déduction. Je lève ma main libre de toute alliance pour le saluer, il me fait signe de la tête de le rejoindre.

Aujourd'hui, à l'aube d'une nouvelle vie, je repense à tout cet opium qu'il nous aura fallu pour nous unir. Car ce n'est pas dans l'action et dans la lutte que nous avons rapproché nos corps, mais dans le lâcher-prise et l'abandon.

Je repense à tout ce qu'il a fallu quitter pour nous retrouver.

Et contre ses lèvres, je souris.


End file.
